the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hive History
The Hive's history is a section of the Hive that all members can learn if they see their Matriarch. Empresses of the Council are required to to know this as well, so members can also see Empresses for information. So far, the clan has had 3 Matriarchs and has attained some allies. This history is not too long, but the clan is known to have originated in 2010, the year the Aliens vs Predator game came out. This clan is also known to have started in AvP, but the clan is spreading to Aliens: Colonial Marines as well. Both games will have special rounds, same ranks, and all things eventually. For now, AvP retains more activity of the Hive. cz1420 The gamer cz1420 was known to be the first Matriarch of the Hive. He founded it in 2010 in AvP. During his reign as first Matriarch, he created the Matriarch rank and Matriarch rounds. At his time, AvP was a popular videogame, so he was known to have recruited 900 members of the clan. Not only that, but during his reign, there was no Initiation rounds, so members could just join while he was in charge. Soon enough, one of his initiates, BadassofDOD challenged him to a Greater Matriarch round in the end of 2011. Bad***ofDOD won, and was the second Matriarch. BadassofDOD Bad***ofDOD was the second Matriarch of the Hive. During his reign, he introduced ranks to the common members of the Hive. He created the Facehugger, Drone, Praetorian, and Ravager ranks, making the Hive have 5 ranks in all, including the Matriarch rank. Bad***of DOD also created the Initiation round, which meant new memebers needed to pass an initiation to join, rather than just saying they were members. Bad***ofDOD is also a hacker, which allowed him to find many of the Hive's present glitches and tactics. His reign is also restricted under the AvP game, which at his reign was slightly less popular than it had been. He initiated 500 members, making the count of members by the end of his reign 1400 players. In late November 2012, new Hive member italian-stal challenged Bad***ofDOD after only being in the clan for a week. italian-stal won the Matriarch round, and became the third Matriarch. italian-stal The player italian-stal is the third Matriarch, and is currently in charge of the Hive. SO far, italian-stal has introduced many new things for this clan. One such thing is more ranks. It is italian-stal that introduced the Warrior, Predalien, Bull Alien, Crusher, Xenorex, Rhino Alien, and Empress ranks, making 12 ranks in all. There are 10 natural and 2 unnatural ranks. Besides the Initiation and Matriarch rounds, italian-stal has created all other special rounds. These include the Power, Coop Power, Persecution, Council, and Guardian rounds. italian-stal has also created all 5 of the Hive's present games. These include Hive Races, Hive-and-Seek, Hive Sumo, Hive Tournament, and King-of-the-Hive. Some of these games, though, are from other members' ideas, for italian-stal takes their ideas into consideration, and might even become an official game. This Matriarch has also introduced the Hive to the Council, the organized group of the clan's best players. This Matriarch wanted a way to share his authority to those who have earned it, as well as help him with some of the Hive's affairs. Finally, italian-stal has also introduced the Hive to Aliens: Colonial Marines. In this game, new special rounds and games are expected to be introduced to the Hive. This makes italian-stal the first Matriarch to control a 2-videogame clan. To date, italian-stal has only initiated about 100 people, making the present 1500 members. However, when the Aliens: Colonial Marines sector of the Hive is strengthened, it is expected that the Hive's numbers will skyrocket while the new game is in its popular phase. For now, only acouple of people have challenged italian-stal's spot as Matriarch, but none have succeeded and italian-stal is presently the clan leader. Hive Allies During the first 2 Matriarchs, the Hive has not gotten introduced to any allies or enemies. During italian-stal's reign is when the clan has met its first allies. So far, this clan has one true ally, as well as other "subclans" of the Hive clan. These subclans are created by clan members that wanted a small taste of power. These subclans are led under a single leader, who is a member of the Hive clan. These subclans usually range from 5 members to 50 members. These are the allies and subclans: The Elite Dragon clan is the only actual ally of the Hive clan. Their leader is known as the gamertag dlcmlr. Their leader dlcmlr has met italian-stal, and joined his clan by passing initiation. Their leader may be a member of the Hive, but his members are only allies to the hive clan. The Elite Dragon clan has 50 members currently under dlcmlr. The Elite Dragon clan surely has recieved a large ally with the Hive, and they will come to help the Hive whenever clan wars should arise. The Shredder clan is actually one of the small subclans of the Hive. This subclan was created after its leader also wanted a share of his own power. The members of this clan are also in the Hive clan, or most of them. Some such members have not passed the initiation of the Hive, but have passed the Shedder initiation. This means they are only allies to the Hive clan. This clan is led by D4rthYoda198, a present member of the Hive clan. So far, this clan has about 15 members. The Max Pred Guardian clan is another subclan of the Hive. Not much is known of this clan, but it is known it consists of some Hive members and some Hive allies. This clan is led under Hive clan member MeatEater010, and the clan's number is not too much, around 20 people for now. The next subclan of the Hive was the Death Deelers clan. This subclan is led under member mad_hatter_968. This clan has about an unknown number of members. The previous Hive member mad_hatter_968 is an accomplished member, giving many of the ideas for games and special rounds to Matriarch italian-stal and making him a suitable subclan leader. However, a turmoil with the Elite Hunters subclan (below) has caused mad_hatter_968 to quit the Hive, making his subclan now an entire clan of its own. He and his clan will be missed. The member xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx now owns the Elite Hunters subclan. For now, the clan has an Initiation where one must kill one of the 6 leaders 4 non-consecutive times. Now, the clan is approximated at about 12. However, hostilities exist between this clan and the Death Deelers. This problem has caused the Death Deelers to quit. The final clan in which to mention is the Shadow Lycan clan. This clan is not known as an ally nor a subclan of the Hive, but is more or less a clan that has been involved in the clan's past. The Shadow Lycans all usually have a gamertag of an uppercase SHADOW-LYCAN in it. Their leader SHADOW-LYCANKING has argued that the Hive is not an ally, but is more or less a "friend." SHADOW-LYCANKING is a formidable player, especially as a predator. In fact, the Shadow Lycans have proven themselves better players at AvP than the Hive, however some Hive members can put up an equal fight with the Shadow Lycans. Most of the Lycan clan must consist of powerful players, some with formidable skill, while the Hive accepts any player of any skill level. This is good reason that the Shadow Lycans can prove themselves the superior players. However, the Lycans are not considered enemies of the Hive. Matriarch italian-stal has even trained with SHADOW-LYCANKING. The Lycans are friends to the Hive, as their leader says, but not allies. It is said that KING does not want to get involved in clan wars of any sort with the Hive. Therefore, they are not allies, but are also not enemies.The Shadow Lycans were known to have 15 members, but apparently their number has unfortunatley gone down. Unfortunately, SHADOW-LYCANKING doesn't want any help fromt the Hive clan, so they cannot help the Lycans replenish their numbers. On the other hand, some members of the Lycans even commonly play in groups with the Hive. Such members include SHADOW-LYCANWIND, SHADOW-LYCANPRED, and SHADOW-LYCANKING. Clan Wars The Hive has not undergone any true clan wars. However, they have done friendly battles with the Shadow Lycan clan, which is a "friend" to the Hive. The Shadow Lycans are formidable opponents, and in one case won a 3-on-3 battle with the Hive 42 points to 112 points. The Shadow Lycans are almost all great players, while the Hive accepts any skill level. They have done a few friendly battles with the Hive now, with the Hive slowly getting closer to the Lycans' score. (The Elite Hunters subclan and the Shadow Lycans are allies, though.) However, the Hive has come close to other clan wars. One clan that boasts their superiority and has downed the Hive clan is the Alphawolf clan. This clan is aggressive towards the Hive, but no battles have developed. The Dark Wolf clan and the Predator clan are two other clans that the Hive has heard of, but has had little to no communication with the Hive. The Death Deelers clan and the Elite Hunters subclan have also experienced aggression towards each other. Leaders mad_hatter_968 and xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx (TheHunters_Wolf) lead these clans, and have had a previous scurmish which caused the Death Deelers and their leader to leave the clan. This war happened between a Hive subclan and a previous one, but overall Matriarch italian-stal did not need to be involved. He tried to stop it, but even subclan leaders lead their own clan their own way, even if that means a more violent method, verbally and virtually. This was not a true Hive clan war, just a war between subclans and is therefore on this page. Rules The Hive clan does not really have any rules, but there are some things that most members should follow. These rules include: #The Hive is quite tolerant on players and their language. Members are permitted to swear or yell in matches, but there is a limit on how much one can do when it regards the Hive. If a member shows complete disrespect towards the Hive and the Matriarch, the Matriarch has the ability to downrank or even exclude a member from the Hive. #Empresses of the Council cannot become future Matriarchs. Even if they quit the Council, they cannot even try a Guardian round, then a Matriarch round until a new Matriarch arises. So they cannot be a Matriarch until it is 2 Matriarchs after the current one they were in the Council. #During most special rounds, most players have to play as an alien. Some allow predators, or even marines in AvP. In AvP, however, any weapon can be used by any species in other matches. On the other hand, one weapon the Matriarch is especially unfond of is the predator's plasma caster. This weapon is not shined upon lightly, as the Matriarch only accepts so much use of this weapon, especially upon him. #No member of the Hive has to dedicate themselves to the Hive. This caln has some members that just got initiated, played a round or two in the clan, and has not been seen since. Dedication to the clan is appreciated, but it is definitely not necessary. Any clan member can play any game at any time. #All members have 3 tries per Matriarch to do a Matriarch round. If one fails a Matriarch round three times, then they cannot do another one, or at least a new Matriarch arises, to which each member has three tries once again. #The Matriarch only accepts friend requests from random players if they are friends to the Matriarch in real life or share some real life connection, or if one has officially joined the Hive as a member. If a member is off their console for over 3 months, the Matriarch has the ability to unfriend the player to make room for the new Hive members. #When other Hive members are in a match of a special round, such as Initiation or Matrairch, they can only spectate from higher areas of the map, where they will not interfere. If players are on the battleground more than once, Matriarch has permission to kill that player for interference. If it continues, one may even experience a downrank. #For a new Matriarch to become the new one, the Council must do their Council Acceptance. If over half the Council does not accept the new leader, they must step down or take the Backup Matriarch (Superiority) round. #Previous Matriarchs have a free pass to the Council. If they accept it, then then will be an Empress, and the Council's overall number will increase by one. If they refuse, then they are automatically a Rhino Alien rank.